A known optical fiber cable having an optical fiber for transmitting high-intensity light is, for example, the one described in Patent Literature 1. The optical fiber cable described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with an inside tube housing an end portion of the optical fiber and a metal case (outside tube) provided so as to surround this inside tube, and is constructed to flow a coolant through a space between the inside tube and the metal case. The inside tube is composed of a transparent tube or a metal tube which absorbs stray radiation.